erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Old World
"The Old World was a paradise, an idylllic society which existed at the start of time, after the end of the world. It covered the Eastern Continent for over 2000 Years. No one truly knows what happened to this great civilization, but what little has been passed along tells of a cloud that spread over the land, the mountains, and the lakes and rivers, changing the cities, and it's buildings into dust and ruin, ending it in a single day..." -From the book,'' 'Legends and Lore''' The Old World 'also known as "'The Lost Civilization" was a massive civilization that once spanned all corners of the continent of Seylander before it's sudden demise. It's last ruler holds no name, but was considered both immensely powerful with magic, supposedly a god-like figure. His title is only mentioned as "The Queen of Shadows " whom was married to "The Hollowed King". Their rule was the last, and supposedly caused the end of the civilization. However, not much history is known to the people of Seylander to prove this. History Due to the scarcity of recorded history in the Old World during it's formation, not much is known about how it was founded. Supposedly not even the people knew how it was founded before the start of the "Black Era", and afterwards caused any record of it vanished. The Black Era In the year 1670, explorers wishing to look into the ruins found in the southern mountains were granted access to by the King of the Old World as well as an immense amount of money if they found anything important. The explorers left the kingdom and reached the mountain in one month's time. The explorers were supposed to stay one year in the mountains, however their expedition discovered a large cave near the base of a massive mountain (Later named Mt. Ryun by the Old Algeron). As they entered into the bowels of the cave, they discovered many mysterious artifacts, such as massive statues, pillars in unique styles, and even ancient carvings in an unknown language. Seals, thousands of years old, were weak and easily broken by the explorers as they continued until they reached a large sanctuary. Upon breaking a large seal that seemed to cover a bottomless pit, a woman who was clearly massive compared to the humans rose from the depths in graditude for freeing her. When she arrived to the King of the Old World, she offered him and all humanity a chance to join her. She told them of promises of a utopian life and to show her power, The Queen of Shadows made it rain for weeks or months on end causing the food and plants to grow bountiful and plenty. But the king feared enslaving his people and denied her, she vowed revenge towards the king and vanished, sending flames and scorching the continent until nothing grew. She returned to the starving king some years later as the Old World slowly died, and made her offer again. The king still refused to join her, and demanded she leave. In her anger, she grabbed the King and transformed him into a hollow, the First Hollowed King and sealed the spell with a kiss, making sure she was now the Queen of the Old World. The starving nation quickly fell under her rule as she slowly began to turn the people into slaves to build contraptions and machines of her own design to add to her already immense power, and her corruption spread, turning the free-minded people into mindless slaves or Hollows. Over a period of 300 years, the Old World was slowly turned into a demonic capital of twisted men and creatures alike. Enslaved humans were forced to build demonic machines until their minds were broken and thus ready to become the very creatures that enslaved them. These machines absorbed the magic of the continent and gave it to the Queen of Shadows who ruled over the Old World. The End War During her reign, those who resisted her and freed themselves lived in the many underground caves of the continent. Recording her reign through stone carvings, statues, and any form of text that was readily available to them. Aftermath --- Technology --- Mechancial --- Magical --- Category:Civilizations Category:Countries Category:Humans Category:User:UndeadHero Category:AS Civilizations Category:Candidates for deletion